marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic
Captain America: Civil War Prequel Infinite Comic is a digital comic set before the events of Captain America: Civil War. Synopsis Follow the road to Marvel's CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR! A single misstep ignites the fuse and pits hero against hero in the opening chapter of the story that inspired the film!MARVEL'S CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR PRELUDE INFINITE COMIC (2016) #1 Plot At the New Avengers Facility, the Falcon and Captain America get intel about an ex HYDRA member going to Lagos, Nigeria; the report shows it might be the Winter Soldier and they assemble the team. Some time back, near the end of the Battle at the Triskelion, the Winter Soldier decides to save Captain America from drowning but believes that Captain America's idealism will be his end. Later that night the Winter Soldier returns to the Ideal Federal Savings Bank, where he finds the scientist who made him do terrible things. Although angered at the men, he decides not to kill them as he wants no more bloodshed. Meanwhile, Brock Rumlow, heavily injured and damaged, has been pulled out from the wreckage of the Triskelion and is brought to a hospital. After changing his clothes, Barnes visits the Captain America Exhibit at the Smithsonian Institution in Washington, D.C.. Being on the run and haunted by memories of the things he has done, he travels to New York and eventually ends up in Romania, preparing himself for anything. Months later, Rumlow, resting in his hospital bed, hears about the death of Alexander Pierce; angrily he hits the nurse and leaves the hospital. He then brings a group of thugs together and intervenes between two parties who are trying to trade S.H.I.E.L.D. technology taken from a research and development bunker. Rumlow and his men kill all the men involved in the trade and Rumlow orders to leave the technology behind. No longer interested in HYDRA, Rumlow is looking for revenge to cope with his loss and to deal with his pain. Now arriving in Lagos by Quinjet, Captain America and his team are updated about their target and the new intel makes it clear that the ex HYDRA member is not the Winter Soldier, but a different ex HYDRA member who goes under the name Crossbones. Appearances Characters *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Sam Wilson/Falcon *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier (flashbacks) *Brock Rumlow/Crossbones (flashbacks) *Alexander Pierce (mentioned) Locations *New Avengers Facility, New York *Lagos, Nigeria *Washington, D.C. (flashbacks) **Triskelion (flashbacks) **Ideal Federal Savings Bank (flashbacks) **Smithsonian Institution (flashbacks) *Bucharest, Romania (flashbacks) *Sokovia (mentioned) *Nuremberg, Germany (mentioned) Maps *Accra, Ghana *Burkina Faso *Abidjan, Ivory Coast *Lomé, Togo *Benin Events *HYDRA Uprising (flashbacks) **Battle at the Triskelion (flashbacks) Items *Captain America's Uniform *EXO-7 Falcon *Combat Goggles *Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm (flashbacks) *Memory Suppressing Machine (flashbacks) *Cryostasis Chamber (screen) *Crossbones' Battlefield Suit (screen) Vehicles *Quinjet *Helicarrier (flashbacks) Organizations *Avengers *S.H.I.E.L.D. (flashbacks) **STRIKE (flashbacks) *HYDRA (flashbacks) Trivia *The comic is featured in Captain America: Civil War Prelude (collection) and The Marvel Cinematic Universe: The Marvel Comics Omnibus. References External Links * Category:Comics Category:Captain America: Civil War Merchandise